Percie Jackson and Artemis Fowl
by As-The-Fire-Blazes
Summary: Percie and Percy Jackson both go to a party in France with Leo, and meet two very interesting characters. Two worlds then become one, and life as they know it changes. With monsters, trolls, evil goddesses, insane pixies, and pesky hormones, what could possibly go wrong? Hints of Percy/Artemis (the goddess) and Leo/Holly. Percie Jackson/Artemis Fowl is the main pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Artemis Fowl stood hesitantly outside of Minerva Paradizo's villa in France. Why was he here, you might ask? He was forced to go by his mother when she found the invitation stuck in a book, Great Expectations, in her library.  
So here he was. And who else was here with him? Holly Short. Why? As soon as she got a call from Artemis and she heard the word "party", she was on the next shuttle to France. Her exact words were, "I have to see this myself!"  
Of course, she wasn't listening when he said Minerva Paradizo either. And when she did, Artemis wouldn't let her go back. "I'm not going to suffer through this alone, Holly," he'd said, "If you don't come, you can kiss that promise goodbye."  
Artemis had promised to eat a…dare I say…lollipop. Well, a Blow Pop to be precise. Holly had practically forced him to say he'd do it after having a dream about an Artemis Fowl CandyLand game. And so, he's here. And so was she. Minerva came shooting outside. "Arty!" she shouted. "Come in, come in!" And so…she dragged him into the villa.  
Artemis was hit with a sudden wave of nausea as he saw the inside of the grand home. Lights of different colors flashed and loud up-beat music blared out of the several amplifiers. Holly's jaw dropped at the many teenagers dancing to the music. Minerva…did this?  
Minerva giggled. "Well, what do you think Arty?"  
Artemis sent her a look. It could be translated into the words, What the heck is this? Are you kidding me?  
Holly looked around at the mud people. They were all wearing normal clothes. Could this actually be a normal party? Could it really be possible?  
She eyed the large crowd and took note that they were completely human and seemingly not very evil.  
Apparently it was.  
Artemis sighed, mentally facepalmed, and walked off without a word. He looked around and found three tables on a balcony. Two were filled; another had one occupant, who was reading. He walked over and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but is this seat taken?" The person waved their hand towards the seat, shaking their head without looking up.  
Artemis pulled out a seat and sat down. It was quiet, until the person spoke. "I'm guessing you were forced to come here too?" Artemis smiled, nodding. The voice belonged to a girl, American too.  
"Yes, I was."  
She put down her book. "Well, I think you don't want to be here, am I right?" Artemis nodded again. The girl had shoulder-length, wild hair and sea-green eyes. She was wearing a pair of square-rimmed glasses that fell to her nose every time she tried to push them up again. There was a slight crease in her eyebrows as she frowned. "I can relate. Who forced you? Mom? Dad? Sibling? Friend?"  
He averted her intense gaze that slightly bothered him. "My mother. Though, my father had his role in it too. How about you?" She caught his gaze and smiled. "My brother." Artemis nodded for a third time. "Well, my name is Artemis Fowl the Second." The girl stifled a laugh. "O-kay. Name's Percie, Percie Jackson."


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis nodded, letting go of her hand. "What are you reading?" Before she could answer, someone shouted her name. "Percie!" It was a young man, around Artemis's age. He looked exactly like Percie with green eyes, and messy black hair. Except he didn't have any glasses on. The girl groaned and looked over to him. He skidded to a stop, grinning. "Guess what? Guess what, guess what, guess what?" Percie pretended to think for a moment. There were only to reasons her brother could be this excited: either there was a pool at the home (which there probably was) and he found it, or... "Artemis is coming!" he shouted. Yes, Artemis. That could be the only other reason. She looked at the other boy in front of her and laughed. "What a coincidence, Percy. I just found him."  
The boy stopped laughing. "What? A-Artemis isn't a him!" He looked over at Artemis. "Did you just call him Percie?" Artemis asked the girl. Percie laughed. "Yeah. That's his name."  
"I thought it was your name...?"  
"It's both our names. His name is Percy - short for Perseus. My name is Percie - short for Percilla. Though I hate my name, and he doesn't use his. So P-E-R-C-Y is his name, and P-E-R-C-I-E is my name."  
Artemis raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Alright. Strange, but alright." Percie smiled, and her brother was still saying stuff about Artemis and how she was going to come home with them. She waved him off. Percy pouted and said, "Hey, will you please find Leo? I lost him about an hour ago and you know as much as I know that he must be under a watchful eye at all times."  
Percie groaned. "Why me? Why can't you do it?"  
"Because I don't want to."  
Percy then recieved a punch in the shoulder and ran off the balcony and into the main room. Percie sighed and ran her hand through her raven hair. "Well, I'm off to-"  
"PERCIE!" She was then tackled by Leo. "Percie, guess what?" Seriously, again? "What?" she grumbled. Leo grinned. "I am so awesome!" She froze, then laughed. "Sure. Just keep believing that, Hot Stuff." He laughed with her. "I'm serious! I am just so awesome, that I won a game of chess!"  
Percie stared at him, with a "Wait, wut?" look on her face. "Wha- How? You don't even play chess! You don't know how to!" Leo still had a proud look on his face. "I told you, I am awesome! Or, at least, I am awesome enough to beat some of these people with her help." He pointed at a girl that was walking towards them. "Artie, I'm bored. These people are just stupid." The girl had short cropped auburn hair that covered one eye. The visible one was hazel.  
"Holly," Artemis said, "I can't just program humans to be smart. And they aren't stupid, you are just smarter than them." Holly grinned. "Oh, I know. But I keep winning chess with him-" -she pointed to Leo - "-and only because he keeps saying random things and causing their brain to not process what they were thinking before he said it."  
Percie stared blankly at her. "So he said something Leo and their brains were hijacked by his slight insanity...sounds like him." Holly smiled. "Well, then. Arty, I'm still bored!" Artemis nearly facepalmed. "There is hardly anything I can do about that."  
Holly groaned. "Can we go now?" Artemis shook his head. "If I return to Ireland now...no. We are staying here." Percie sighed. "You know what? I'm going to tie Percy up, stuff him in the car, and drive him home. I don't even know why we are here in France anyway. I wanna go back." Holly looked at her with a pleading look. "Drop me off at Ireland, won't you?" Percie laughed.  
Leo frowned. "But I don't wanna go!" Percie punched him on the shoulder, and he shut up. She saw Percie walk in with a girl with braided black hair and piercing grey eyes. She wore a simple red turtleneck and navy blue jeans. That girl was, of course, Artemis. Percy made sure to steer clear of the balcony, knowing full well Artemis was always on Percie's case.  
Last year, when Percie was first at Olympus, Artemis had requested her to join the Hunters, and Percie had been considering it for (as Artemis would've told her) eleven months, three weeks, three days, seven hours, and thirty-five minutes.  
Artemis nodded towards the girl. "So, I'm guessing that's Artemis?" Percie nodded. "Yeah. She may be one of the few people that can handle my brother besides me." The girl besides him smiled. "She can be very nice when she isn't pointing out to girls how boys are a burden to the world. And that's when Percy is not around."  
Artemis nodded. "She is a lot like the Greek goddess Artemis from mythology." Percie looked at him. "More than you'll ever know." Then, Percy walked over. "Okay guys, let's go. I think "Minerva" is going to scare the life out of Leo." Leo shook his head. "Naw, I think I'll pass on the experience."  
They laughed. Artemis looked over to Holly. "Do you want to go?" The girl nodded rapidly. "Let's get the heck out of this place." Percie grinned at them. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Artemis and Holly." Artemis was almost sad to see this girl go. He was actually starting to like her. "Hold on." Percie grabbed her book and tore out the dedication page, and wrote something on it. "Here. I don't use a phone, but maybe you could write me."  
Artemis smiled slightly, and took the paper. Holly noticed the smile and smirked. Interesting, interesting indeed. The Irish teen took the paper and tore it in half, and wrote his address onto it. He handed it to her. She smiled and thanked him. They walked away and Percie led the way outside. They were not expecting what they saw. Percie cursed.  
"I got a feeling this would happen." There stood two rather large cyclopes.


End file.
